Burning Desire
by PokeKidFiction
Summary: Fang, a powerful forest dwelling Arcanine, runs across a male human and a male Houndoom having sex in his forest. Knowing the other forest Pokemon would become violent to both of them if they find out, he offers to keep his mouth shut in return for some fun. Pokemonxhuman, pokemonxpokemon, YAOI lemon (explicit gay sex).


Oneshot

Disclaimer Pokemon is copyright to its copyright holders.  
I hold no claim on the Pokemon franchise nor do I intend to make money from the Pokemon franchise. In adition, I will not receive any money from this fanfiction story, neither directly nor indirectly.  
Author's note This fanfiction contains YAOI sexual matterial, which means gay sex.  
This story has multiple explicit sexual interactions between two male Pokemon, as well as a male human and a male Pokemon.  
If this offends you in any way, you should perhaps hit the back button...waiting...waiting...OK let's go!  
This is the second lemon I've written so far where lust powers the sex rather than love. No romance here, just a bunch of needy creatures.  
I also find it important to mention that I know Arcanine is not a legendary Pokemon. He, however, is classified in the Pokedex as legendary and as such he is refered to as legendary in the fic.

Fang silently prowled around the dark woods, not allowing any of the forest creatures to discover him.  
He was hungry, and by Arceus he was going to eat something.  
The Arcanine suddenly let his presence be known to a rather large bird as he leeped upon it and bit it's body in half. It was no Pokemon, just an ordinary bird.  
He consumed it quickly, the meat not even coming close to filling his empty belly.  
Sighing, he began to walk stealthily through the forest once again.  
The fire dog Pokemon was not prepared for what he saw. A male Houndoom was thrusting in and out of a male human.  
Making sure he was out of sight, he sat down and attempted to stimulate himself with his tail as he watched these forbidden actions.  
The hellhound was shooting small sperts of flame from his nostrils, an obvious side effect to pleasure.  
Fang's mouth hung open, ropes of drewl falling from it on to his front paws and the ground. The Houndoom was about to knot the human, the knot nearly entering the young trainer's hole twice now.  
Howling loudly, Houndoom pulled out and thrust hard into the male's hole, the knot being inveloped.  
Fang was sure the hellhound was cumming, as he was no longer thrusting in and out of his male human bitch.  
It would be very bad, very bad indeed if Pokemon from the forest found out the human and the Houndoom had mated, for them anyway.  
Fang pondered perhaps using this to his advantage.  
He walked up to them, touching the human's leg with one paw and the Houndoom's side with his nose.  
The hellhound got a scared look on his face, but the human still seemed unaware of the invasion.  
"I'm not gonna tell anybody else in the forest about this." Fang said quietly. "But only, only if you two make me very very happy tonight."  
the "Arc arcanine nine" the bitch human must have heard alerted him to the presence of a second fire dog Pokemon in the dark forest.  
The trainer made a feible attempt to grab a Pokeball from a backpack, but unfortunately for him he was still knoted with the Houndoom and could not move. The backpack was out of the reach of his arms, but Fang took it upon himself to move it even further away from the trainer.  
Fang advanced toward the helpless trainer and dominating dog, licking his lips in anticipation of what fun he'd have with the two of them.  
The human boy was around fourteen and Fang thought he probably had started his journey later than most of the trainers. He was, however, very cute in the Arcanine's opinion.  
Fang's member hung from his lower body, looking roughly ten inches long.  
Even though the young trainer was nearly paralyzed with fear, his lusts couldn't be quenched. He slid forward an inch and took Fang's pulsing doghood into his mouth.  
As you can probably emagine, this action was met with immediate moans from Fang.  
The legendary Pokemon could not resist humping slightly. The human gagged, the Arcanine giving him more than he could handle.  
It did not take long for the human to ajust and the Arcanine's pleasure continued.  
Shots of pre started coming from Fang's tip, the hot liquid running down the weak human's throat.  
Like all dog-like Pokemon, the Arcanine had a knot. This part of Fang's member was seeking attention and Fang thrust forward until it entered the trainer's mouth.  
The trainer's eyes filled with fear. This legendary Pokemon was choking him.  
Fang considered himself a kind Pokemon at heart and had no desire to inflict pain much less death to this young boy.  
He weighed his options. Withdraw from the trainer's mouth or keep his member deep in the trainer's throat.  
On the one hand, Fang was certain he could climax before the human ran out of air or suffered damage, but he didn't want to spoke the boy into biting his precious meat.  
He withdrew his knot from the trainer's mouth, allowing the weakling to breath again.  
As if in appreciation for the Arcanine's thoughtfulness, the human's effort increased to pleasure the fire dog.  
Twenty seconds later, Arcanine put all his strength into not thrusting forward as he climaxed in the boy bitch's mouth.  
"He must have practice swallowing seed." Fang thought to himself.  
Indeed, the young human swallowed nearly all of the copius seed, a few drops dripping from the corners of his mouth.  
Even though Fang had his climax, he was far from done with these two.  
"Hey, Houndoom, when you can get out of the human boy's ass, take my previous position." Fang barked. "Let him suck out all your seed."

After five minutes past, the hellhound withdrew from the human and dismounted him.  
Nearly instintaniously, Fang had taken his spot atop the young trainer's body.  
With out a second thought, Fang thrust into the male human's hole.  
Houndoom did as Fang had previously commanded, offering his meat for the trainer to suck.  
Houndoom's rod was about two inches shorter than the Arcanine's. As such, Houndoom could get his knot into the trainer's mouth without suffocating him.  
In addition, this also ment Fang was about to reach further into the human than the Houndoom had. This both intimidated and exhilarated the human.  
Yes, the human was enjoying this, enjoying it emensely.  
Fang's penetration was moving along quite fast. His knot had entered the boy's ass twice, but it was not inflated enough to tie yet.  
Pleasure ravaged the trainer's body, his five inch humanhood spouting his seed on to the grass.  
The human's ass tightened and loosened with no apparent pattern. This intensified Fang's pleasure greatly.  
Houndoom moaned and came into the trainer's mouth, the human once again managing to nearly swallow the entire load.  
Fang was far from his climax, though. He thrust in and out, slowly speeding up as time progressed.  
The hellhound thought this would be a nice time to disappear, but Fang saw him leaving.  
"Oh no you don't." Fang growled. "You don't leave until I say!"  
Houndoom hung his head and sat down, licking some residue off of his cock.  
Fang clenched his teeth, the pleasure starting to blind him.  
The human began moaning as the legendary's hot precum entered the deepest regions of his body.

Thrusting a few more times, the fire dog came inside of the trainer.

They were knoted for roughly half an hour. When Fang finally pulled out of the trainer, he still appeared lustful.  
"Just one more thing tonight." Fang growled. "You have both been amazing so far, but I still have one area which needs attention."  
Fang thrust his rear into the air, as if to demonstrate.  
"I want you to mount me Houndoom." Fang continued, assuming the submissive position.  
This was probably the best of the forced sexual tasks for the Houndoom. He had fantasized about it while the legendary and the human had been knotted, but had not expected it to happen.  
When Houndoom mounted, he did not seem to be able to hit his mark.  
Both of the fire canines were frustrated. Oddly enough, the trainer took it upon himself to help. He approached cauciously and gently gripped Houndoom's cock, guiding it into Fang's hole.  
The minute Houndoom felt the legendary's hole in front of him, he thrust hard.  
Arcanine was not a vergin, no. Several times in his life he had taken another male Pokemon's meat inside of him.  
It had been a while since Fang had done anything sexually with another male, meaning he was quite tight.  
The houndoom gritted his teeth and pounded Fang's hole hard, just the way the legendary liked it.  
Both of them seemed to have forgotten the young trainer who they had both dominated.  
Houndoom's knot started to push against Fang's ass, failing to enter him.  
Fang's hole felt hotter to the hellhound than any other Pokemon or human he had ever dominated. This mysteriously added something more to the pleasure.  
There bodies smacked together in the dark forest, the sound surprisingly not attracting any other Pokemon in the area.  
Even though the demonic fire dog had already ejaculated several times that evening, he was still very aroused. Infact, Houndoom believed this had been the best night of his life.  
Suddenly, they heard a loud noise followed by a strange, non sexual, feeling.  
They were so caught up in their lusts, however, neither wanted to stop and find out what the hell was happening.  
Houndoom closed his eyes, pounding harder than ever into the legendary's anus.  
A trimmer ran through Houndoom's body as his knot finally entered Fang and started to inflate.  
It was not much longer before Houndoom launched his cum into the Arcanine's body.

Let us return some two minutes back.  
The human, Jake, had been watching them fuck when an idea came to him.  
He slowly moved across the clearing, not wanting the canines to become aware of what he was doing.  
He slowly reached his right hand into his backpack, drawing out an empty pokeball.  
He threw it at the couple and waited.  
It clicked. He caught two Pokemon in one pokeball. Best of all, he captured two obviously gay or bisexual canines who obviously had a lot of lust in their bodies.  
This journey would indeed be fun.

Finally getting better from this sickness, hurraa! I hope you enjoyed this fan fiction story! 


End file.
